


电梯

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: “Come on.” Alex握着她的手，用一种小女孩恳求的口气说：“Please.”Nikita抬头看着雪，“好。”
Relationships: Nikita Mears & Alexandra Udinov
Kudos: 1





	电梯

The Elevator/电梯

这是美国四处可见的老式公寓，Nikita用了很大劲才拉上电梯的门，然后她按下了6。电梯不是很平稳，还发出了危险的吱嘎声，里面就她一个人，她静静的低头站在中央等待着。

“Target’s in 6A.”耳机中传来了Birkhoff的声音。

“Copy that.”她用手扶着脸轻轻答道。

她想她应该是Division里面最老的人之一了，Percy的王牌，Amanda的掌上明珠，还和教官Michael有着说不清道不明的关系——她是Division的利剑，无坚不摧。

她心如止水。

随着电梯一声厚重的响声，她倒了，拉开电梯的门，她走到6A的门前，轻轻敲了敲门。

门很快开了，探出了一张中年男子的脸，“你是谁？”

是他没错。

于是她摆出了魅惑的笑，向门里面慢慢挤着：“先生需要服务么？”

男子犹豫了一下。

不过这足够了。

他会在几天后被发现死于突发性心肌梗塞。

No fear, shame or remorse for Nikita.

她向电梯走去，掐断了与Division的联络，Birkhoff会抹除这里一切的摄像信息，她得回到住处好好休息一下，这个任务是临时塞给她的，因为只有她离这里最近。

她甚至懒得问为什么。

Nikita用力推着电梯的门，在还剩三分之一时，6B有人推门走了出来。

“Hold the elevator.”一个女孩冲她招手。

她看起来很年轻，20岁上下，穿着一件红色的大衣和长靴，有着棕色的卷发和一双蓝色的眼睛，带着一大袋装饰彩带之类的东西。

Nikita没有理她，继续推着电梯的门。

“Hey, seriously.” Nikita就快要将电梯门推到位了。

女孩快步跑过来抓住门，白了她一眼：“我也要下去。”

好吧。

Nikita耸耸肩后退了几步，叉着手冷眼看着女孩与电梯门奋斗。

电梯伴随着巨大的响声开始向下移动，她们俩默默的站着，Nikita看着女孩的背，女孩看上去似乎有那么点尴尬，于是女孩开始低头玩手机。

在到三层半左右的样子时，电梯猛烈的晃动了一下，闪了闪红灯，然后不动了。

很好，Nikita想，这电梯看起来早该坏了，还真不知道这栋楼的人每天怎么能安然的上上下下这么久的。

女孩看起来有些慌张，抓着电梯内的电话呼叫管理员。

好像没人在。

女孩又掏出手机打电话。

看起来好像依然没人接。

于是Nikita靠在电梯的长椅上，悠然的闭着眼准备休息，反正她也今天没什么事了。

感觉像是过了好久，女孩慌乱的脚步声终于停住了。

Nikita睁开眼发现女孩正看着她。

“有事么？”

“呃……那个我还有急事，所以…”女孩指了指上面。

Nikita抬头看到电梯上方有一个锁住了的方形出口。

“能否帮个忙，我够不着。”女孩说着脱掉了她的大衣，露出了她里面的黑色短裙。

Nikita觉得很好笑，“你是要我…抱你上去？”

女孩尴尬的沉默着，像是在默认。

“那个锁上了。”Nikita还是决定提醒一下她。

“呃…好吧…”她看起来像是认命了，坐在与她相对的那个长椅上，尴尬的摇着她手上的链子。

二十分钟后。

“那个…我们不知道要在这里呆多久，你真的…不打算和我说说话么？”

Nikita抬眼看着她。

“Come on. It’s New Year’s Eve after all.”

是么，Nikita想起了她带着的那一大包装饰彩条，原来今天是新年夜。

“I hate holidays.”最后她决定这样回答她，希望能迅速解决话题，她实在是不想说话，“你知道的，每到这时，人们都假装着很友善，在路上跳得跟傻子一样。”

“那是因为他们有为之兴奋的东西，我也有为之兴奋的东西。”

Nikita没有料到她还会说话，她侧头看着那个女孩，她的浑身都写着年轻两个字。

“比如团聚、爱情、友谊，或者派对？”女孩继续到。

Nikita哼了一声，指了指那一大包彩带，“所以你说的急事，就是今晚的派对？”

A party girl.

“不全是，”女孩有些急，“We are having an orphan party.为今晚回不了家的人。”

Nikita不知道为什么自己还要接下去：“那你今晚为什么不回家？”

“呃…我家有那么些远，然后机票钱又有些贵。”

“呵，叫你父母啊。”

“我已经成年了。”她看起来像是被冒犯了。

“好吧。”

然后两个人都沉默了。

“那你呢？”

Nikita在心里骂了一声，最后她决定丢出绝对的话题杀手：“我家人都死了。”

女孩果不其然的静默了。

于是Nikita终于可以闭幕养神，直到她听到了窸窸窣窣的响声，她猛然睁开眼，将全身的肌肉都绷紧准备应对一些突发状况，但她看到——

一个彩色的电梯。

女孩正站在长椅上往电梯的栅栏上挂着彩带。

“你在做什么？”

“I’m having a party for you.”

Nikita不知道说些什么，她看着女孩上上下下的跳着，直到女孩拿着一个很傻的标着2013的新年头饰向她走来。

“不。”

“Come on. We can have fun.”

Nikita瞪着她，女孩畏缩了一下，最后给自己带上了。

她看起来真的很搞笑，Nikita笑出了声。

“It’s silly, right? It’s silly.”女孩拿出手机想看看自己。

“It’s OK.”

“好吧。”女孩把手机丢到了一边，她向她伸出手，“Come on.”

Nikita看着她，最后还是把手伸出来。女孩将她从椅子上拉起来。

“你想跳舞么？”女孩翻着手机找着音乐。

Nikita死死的绷着脸。

天色已经开始渐渐变暗了，手机的光将女孩认真的脸勾勒的棱角分明。

Nikita觉得有些胸闷。

这时电梯猛然晃动了一下开始缓慢向下，女孩在剧烈晃动下没有站稳，Nikita伸手扶住了她。

女孩转过头对她笑了。

Nikita有些愣神。

她有多久没见到过这样的笑了。

“你看，我说过我会在7点前修好的。”管理员边对抱怨的人群说话边拉开电梯门，他看着里面的彩带愣住了，“Alex你在做什么。”

“没什么。”女孩，不Alex吐了吐舌头，“我马上就走，这挺好的不是么。”

管理员无奈的翻了翻白眼，“好吧随你，记得…”

“过完节我会取下来的。”

她们并肩走出了楼门，外面正下着雪。

Nikita决定提醒她：“你是不是要迟到了？”

Alex停住了脚步，转过身看着她，“你来么？”

“什么？”

“The party.我想你今晚应该没什么安排。”

“我…”

“Come on.” Alex握着她的手，用一种小女孩恳求的口气说：“Please.”

Nikita抬头看着雪，“好。”


End file.
